


Tasting you

by SabrinaC



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood Loss, Dubcon Kissing, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaC/pseuds/SabrinaC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramsay loves the taste of his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ErodiadeDiAsshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErodiadeDiAsshai/gifts).



Salva

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at http://natsumi82.tumblr.com :)


End file.
